


From enemies to lovers

by maknaemilk



Series: Stray Kids smut one shots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Confessions, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Frottage, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Hyung Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Han Jisung | Han, Unsafe Sex, degrading, intense fingering, its more a bit goofy than angsty, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaemilk/pseuds/maknaemilk
Summary: Felix wants to hate Jisung and be the best.Jisung wants to hate Felix and be the best.But they fell in love.And confess during sex.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Series: Stray Kids smut one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170095
Comments: 6
Kudos: 272





	From enemies to lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Made this on wattpad for a request :)
> 
> Jilix has my heart <3
> 
> In this story Felix and Jisung are both swimmers :) They participate in matches and the sport is really important to both of them. They're really passionate. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this (lowkey free! based) swimming au! smut :)

Felix gasped for air as he reached the other end of the pool. Jisung arrived not even a second after him, also gasping loudly for air as he yanked his goggles off and held them in his hand. Felix had a smug smirk on his face. Finally, after years of training, Felix had won from Jisung for three times in a row. Even if it was just a practice match, Felix felt the euphoria build up in his lower stomach. 

Jisung and Felix were rivals. Like, they couldn't stand each other. Even if they were literally in the same team in the same swim club, they ALWAYS fought and were always competitive with each other. Honestly, people thought it was weird that Jisung and Felix disliked each other so much because they actually look alike and basically like the same things and have the same interests. Some people think that Jisung and Felix are secretly twins. But they're not. They can't stand each other. And honestly, neither Jisung or Felix knows why. They just hate each other. 

Maybe it was because both boys joined the club when they were only 6 years old, being pushed to do so by their parents. And it was the least to say that their parents were extremely competitive about their sons. Even if they were in the same team, both parents wanted their sons to shine the most. That's how Felix's and Jisung's relationship worsened every day. 

They literally fought about everything. If there was something they liked both, which was basically all the time, they would get mad at each other. They always competed. Of course Jisung's and Felix's teammates didn't like this very much, neither did their coach. Who had to pull them apart every single day. As Felix and Jisung basically lived in the swimming pool. They trained every day after school and would even compete about who arrived at the building first.

People also thought that it was weird that, Jisung and Felix didn't like each other, but they were still together. Like, all the time. You would always find the two of them together. Instead of ignoring each other or avoiding each other, they liked to get on each others nerves. Maybe they just secretly loved hanging out together, but didn't dare to admit it. Who knows? 

Even if both boys were extremely annoying and smug, it was needles to say that they were amazing swimmers. And of course, they had a lot of admirers. Lot's of girls from their school loved watching the teenagers practice after class. Whether they came for their outstanding swimming skills or for their rippled trained bodies.

Felix got out of the pool first, feeling extremely proud of himself as he raised his eyebrow at Jisung. Who got out on the other side. His wet blonde hair covering his eyes. Felix shared a quick glance towards some girls from his class sitting on the bench besides the pool. All of them were rooting for him. Felix walked towards Jisung who was drinking some water while drying his hair with a towel. 

''Hey muscled hamster, are you ignoring me now that I've won? I guess you still can't handle it when I win from you, even after twelve years. Maybe it's finally time to admit that I'm the better swimmer here hm? Or maybe even that I've always been the best.'' Felix said cockily as he took a sip from his water bottle as well. 

Jisung finally stopped drinking, dropping his towel onto his shoulders and shaking his hair to let the last drops of water fall from his hair. He pushed his hair back with his hand. ''You know that your words don't mean shit to me. So shut it, baby face.'' Felix chocked on his water. He thought that Jisung had stopped using that name on him. He absolutely hated it. Especially when Jisung used it, it made him so embarrassed for some reason. He knew his face was...well, kinda cute...for a guy? Especially compared to his low voice. But baby face was just extremely stupid and overdone. 

''Even if you win from me once or twice, I'll always be the winner and you know that. Those girls may be yelling for you now, but they're always the ones ending up in my bed. And you know why? Because you're a baby who can't stand losing.'' 

Felix huffed. ''What does your sex life have to do with any of this? You call me a baby, but you're a cocky wanker who jerks off alone at night watching gay porn. But you have too much pride to admit it, that's what you are. So just admit the fucking fact that I won.'' 

Felix didn't really know why he insulted Jisung with this assumption or why he just let the words out like this. Maybe Felix just wanted to see Jisung's reaction. But Jisung was getting more on his nerves than ever today. The comment about those girls making him irritated for some reason. It was annoying. Especially since Jisung was standing here with his wet upper body, it was hard not to believe that those girls were attracted to Jisung. Felix could see why...

Jisung chuckled. ''You want me to tell you that you won? You want me to sit on my knees, massaging your feet while saying, 'Felix, you're amazing. I can't believe you won from me today! You're the best!' While batting my eyelashes at you? And then saying I'm gay?'' Jisung spat out, getting obviously irritated as well. 

''You don't have to get so aggressive about the gay thing I said.'' Felix said, raising his hands and taking a step back. ''You sound like a homofobe. Did you know that homophobic's are gay themselves most of the time? Are you gay Jisung?'' Felix couldn't even stop himself before asking that. 

He doesn't really know why, but for some reason this question has been sitting on his mind for a really long time. Was Jisung gay? Was he gay himself? Why did Felix feel so attracted to Jisung's v-line, to his rippled abs, to his face. Why did he feel his stomach tingle whenever he was around the other boy? 

''Am not! Wait, why the fuck are you even asking?! I- Let's get back on the topic.'' Jisung shook his head getting confused. Why the fuck were they even talking about something like this in front of everyone else? 

''Fuck this shit, I'm going to take a shower.'' Jisung said, annoyed. He pushed aggressively past Felix, looking more irritated than usual. And for some reason, Felix was enjoying it. Jisung was hiding something. 

Felix excitedly followed Jisung towards the showers, ignoring the girls who were walking towards him. Felix waited outside of the showers until he heard one of the showers being turned on. Making sure he and Jisung were alone. 

Felix walked into the showers as well, taking off his swimming trunks and underwear. His shower supplies already set with the other supplies. He turned one of the other showers on. Two away from Jisung, who didn't face Felix. He was aggressively pouring soap in his hands. 

''You know, I wouldn't mind if you were gay though.'' Felix started. Poking Jisung more, mentally. He watched Jisung flinch and he smirked at himself. ''I think there would be lots of guys waiting for you to fuck them. Or the other way around.'' Felix continued. ''I think you will be a bit disappointing for them though, since you're kind of a coward and all that. You don't even dare to admit that you like dic-'' 

Felix felt two hands grab his waist roughly as he was turned around and slammed against the harsh tile wall of the shower. Making him whimper. His wrists were grabbed and pinned above his head before he could even realize what was happening. 

When he opened his eyes, he stared right inside two furious pupils, belonging to no other than Han Jisung. ''Don't fucking play with me Felix.'' Jisung hissed. ''How did you find out that I'm gay?'' Jisung asked sternly. Felix raised his eyebrows, surprised. Maybe he was feeling a bit too excited about this. 

His rival was naked in front of him, pinning him against the wall while admitting that he was gay. Was he dreaming? There was no escaping this, Felix liked Jisung. He was gay himself. The feeling he felt in his gut wasn't betraying him. Felix didn't want Jisung to notice this, but he couldn't stop his legs from trembling. 

Felix smirked, wanting to rile Jisung up a bit more. ''Oh~ So you are gay Jisung? I would've never expected that coming from the school's swimming hunk. Always bragging about his skills with pussy.'' Felix teased. 

Jisung dug his nails in Felix's small wrists painfully, making Felix hiss. ''Fucking answer me.'' Jisung looked so mad. Felix had never seen him like this before. So...serious. ''I-I don't know, I was just joking. I didn't exactly think that you were....uhm...gay.'' Felix mumbled. Feeling intimidated by the elder and actually kinda sorry. But not really. Jisung was still an ass. 

"Well now you know.'' Jisung hissed underneath his breath, feeling frustrated. Why did Felix have to be the first to know? This was embarrassing. Jisung didn't want Felix to know that he was actually feeling things for the freckled boy. Many, many things that he could not explain. 

''Yep, now I know that Han Jisung is, indeed, a faggot.'' Felix said, smiling annoyingly. Why did he say that? Why did he keep insulting Jisung? He was gay himself. 

Jisung chuckled. ''You don't seem to mind it though. You seem to rather like it quite much. Tell me Felix, are you gay?'' 

Felix scoffed. ''Tch, no.'' He rolled his eyes, trying to distract himself from the burning eyes in front of him that were oh so gorgeous. 

''Your dick seems to disagree though.'' Jisung said smugly, looking down at Felix's crotch. Felix blushed and looked down as well. His cheeks heating up intensely as his dick was standing against his stomach proudly. Felix cursed mentally to himself. Why did he have to feel so excited? 

Felix looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. ''Hm? You got nothing to say, baby face?'' Felix gulped, he could feel the warm breath of the elder caress his cheeks. Why did he have to lean in so close? ''Okay, I'll just get out and wait till you're done with jerking off.'' Jisung said, letting go of Felix's wrists and shrugging his shoulders. 

And somehow Felix missed the stinging on his arms. The feeling of being in someone's mercy. In someone's control. He tried to hold back a frustrated whine as Jisung's body parted from his own and he felt cold. 

''Please touch me.'' Felix mumbled, almost in a whisper. ''What?'' Jisung asked, turning back around. ''I said please touch me.'' Felix mumbled again, still not looking at Jisung, his face tilted. ''Still can't hear you.'' Jisung said annoyingly. ''I SAID FUCKING TOUCH ME ARE YOU DEAF!? DO YOU WANT ME TO GO CRAZY!? YOU CAUSED THIS SO TAKE CARE OF IT!'' Felix yelled in frustration and Jisung was kind of scared someone would have heard that. Just for a second though, because he actually liked the idea of people hearing how Felix begged for his touch. 

''You finally admitted that I caused your dick to stand up like that. You're actually such a good boy Felix.'' Jisung sing songed, walking closer towards the younger and caressing his finger painfully soft against his cheek. Making Felix's legs weak as he still didn't dare to look Jisung in the eyes. He knew what his expression was right now. Smug and proud. The face that turned Felix on as Jisung's smirk was so attractive for some reason. 

Felix flinched as Jisung's finger trailed down his neck, to his chest, brushing against one of his sensitive and hard nipples. Felix bit on his bottom lip and closed his eyes, swallowing a soft moan. Jisung raised his eyebrow as he looked at Felix closely. His finger went down to Felix's torso, painfully show. 

''Jesus Jisung just touch it!'' Felix pleaded, his hips bucking up slightly as Jisung's finger circled on the area right underneath Felix's belly button. The skin was soft and Felix was completely shaved as that was better for swimming. 

''Hmm, call me hyung first.'' Jisung said as he stopped touching Felix and just stared at him. Felix let out a frustrated grunt. ''Fucking hell Jisung, you're one day older than me. Can you stop this bullshit and just touch it or something, or I will literally do it myself. This is is already embarrassing enough.'' 

Jisung shook his head. ''Call me hyung and I'll touch you however you want.'' Jisung walked closer to Felix, their faces inches apart as Jisung lifted Felix's head with his finger against his chin. Felix looked so desperate and Jisung loved it. It made him so excited. 

He brushed his lips against Felix's chin, going down to his neck. Placing soft kisses against the skin. Jisung thought Felix was so beautiful. With his sun kissed skin covered in freckles. He was unreal, so beautiful and Jisung wanted to ruin him. ''Say it Lixie. I know you can be a good boy for me.'' Jisung mumbled against Felix's skin, sending a shiver down the younger's spine. Making him go crazy. He wanted the elder's touch so so so bad. 

''T-touch me.'' Felix breathed out. Not handeling the way Jisung's tongue slid against his neck. Butterflies electing through his whole body. Felix gulped. ''Please touch me hyung, fuck. I need you.'' Jisung smirked against his collarbones and Felix felt himself harden by the second. Fuck, this was such a turn on. No wait, it wasn't. It couldn't be. ''What do you want hyung to do?'' Felix let out a frustrated whimper. ''T-touch my dick. Please hyung.'' 

Jisung let out a satisfied hum. His hand traveled down between their body's and he grabbed Felix's dick carefully. Felix let out a surprised gasp as Jisung started to stroke it slowly. He threw his head back as Jisung started to suck on Felix's skin harshly while his hand sped up. Even if Felix tried to hold himself back, low moans started to fall from his lips. And Jisung loved the sound.

He let out a groan as he stopped kissing Felix's neck, leaving the skin with a soft pop and adoring the red marks that started to form. Felix's hips started to buck up into Jisung's hand and his moans became faster. Jisung grabbed Felix's hips and pushed them against the wall, giving the younger a stern look. ''Let me feel good too, baby face.'' Jisung hissed. 

Even if Felix was lost in the pleasure of the younger's rough hand on his cock, he couldn't forget that this was Han Jisung. And still his rival. Even if he was his crush. And Felix was annoyed by the nickname. Jisung noticed this and smirked, letting out a chuckle. 

''You're so cute Lixie.'' Jisung's eyes widened in surprise as he realized that he said that out loud. They both blushed and looked away. Damn, that was embarrassing, Jisung thought. 

He quickly grabbed his own throbbing dick and placed it against Felix's, wrapping his hand around both their dicks. Felix let out a gasp at the sudden friction. Why did this feel so good? Pleasure flooded in his stomach and his mind was clouded. Moan after moan leaving his lips as Jisung stroked their dicks together. 

Jisung was a bit bigger than him. His tip was burning red already, some pre come gathering at his tip. Jisung let out a couple low grunts as he continued to stroke their cocks together in a fast pace. Their faces only inches apart, warm and staggering breaths being exchanged. 

''Kiss me.'' Felix mumbled in a croaky voice. And Jisung didn't hesitate a second to lean forward and press his soft lips against Felix's plump ones. They both had been waiting for this for so long and they knew it. 

Their lips melted together as Jisung slipped out his tongue, licking Felix's bottom lip. Felix opened his mouth and let Jisung in. Their tongues making a mess out of each other as the kiss became sloppy and filthy. Jisung was swallowing every moan that left Felix's mouth with pleasure. 

Felix wanted to stay together like this forever. He had imagined kissing Jisung over a hundred times whenever he looked at the elder's lips, but he had never expected it to feel this amazing. His eyes fluttered shut as Jisung sucked on his tongue eagerly. A soft moan escaping his mouth. 

Their lips parted, both catching their breath. A string of saliva still connecting their bottom lips. ''Fuck.'' Jisung breathed out as he swiped his thumb over their sensitive tips.

''H-hyung, I-I'm close ah.'' Felix moaned out, his hips feeling the need to buck up so badly. Jisung removed his hand from their throbbing cocks, making Felix whine. ''Sorry baby, but there is something else I want to do. So you can't come yet.'' 

Felix was confused. What did Jisung want to do? 

''You said that if I'd call you hyung you'd touch me however I want.'' Felix spat out, glaring at Jisung. Jisung rolled his eyes. ''Believe me Lixie, you want this.'' Jisung said with a smirk. ''Now, can you turn around for hyung?'' Somehow Felix felt a shiver run down his spine as Jisung called himself hyung, his dick giving a light twitch as he felt that light feeling in his stomach. 

Felix shook his head and clenched his eyes closed. No, no no. There was no way this was hot. Jisung was still stupid and this whole hyung thing was only giving Jisung more dominance. Besides, Jisung called himself hyung. It was dumb. 

Still, Felix couldn't stop the whine bubbling in the back of his throat as he weakly nodded and turned around. Placing his hands against the tile wall, leaning forward so he could place his elbows against the cold wall as well. 

''Now stick your ass out like a good boy.'' Jisung whispered in Felix's ear as he reached forward, his hands wrapped around Felix's waist. Thumbs pressing right against his hipbones to say you're mine. Felix let out a soft whimper by the subtle movement as it had such a big impact on him. His stomach feeling full by Jisung's touch and unspoken words. He heard Jisung chuckle as his hands moved back, laying just beneath the small of Felix's back. On his ass. 

Felix was kind of confused. Even if he liked Jisung, a boy, he had never really looked into sex between men. It was not like he didn't want to look it up, it was just that he lived in a pretty strict christian family and he would get killed if they caught him searching that up. Maybe the joke he made about Jisung watching gay porn was becoming a reality. The thought of Jisung jerking off to that imagining it was him somehow turned Felix on. 

''W-what are you doing?'' Felix almost shrieked, caught off guard as Jisung's hands cupped his ass and squeezed the plush flesh. Felix turned his head to look at Jisung, who grinned widely, tongue sticking out as he stared at Felix's ass as if it was the greatest thing he had seen in his entire life. 

Felix felt his cheeks heating up as Jisung's fingers made their way between his ass cheeks, spreading them before continuing to squeeze other parts. ''Your ass is so beautiful Felix.'' Jisung said with a raspy voice, so focused on admiring Felix's body that he didn't even notice the other's flushed reaction. 

''I didn't expect your freckles to go this far down but I'm not disappointed. It's so cute.'' Felix let out a whimper by all the praises he was getting...about his ass. Wasn't this supposed to be weird? Why did it turn him on so much? He could feel his dick twitching between his legs, getting more impatient. 

''J-just..I-I don't know Jisung just do something! You wanted to-to do something, jeez.'' Felix muttered out, stumbling over his words as he did not really know what he wanted to say. He only knew that Jisung had to make him feel that overwhelming pleasure again instead of these teasing touches. Jisung looked surprised at the twitching boy beneath him. His ears were burning red and Jisung knew that he was embarrassed. 

That's when Jisung decided to smack Felix's ass, hard. Felix's breath was cut off for a second as his body moved with the slap, stumbling forward as he was caught off guard, once again. His hands almost slipping off the wall. ''J-jisung!?'' Felix gasped loudly. 

Jisung noticed the way Felix's legs trembled as pre come dripped onto the tile floor after the strike, making Jisung's dick twitch excitedly. He knew that Felix was oh so close. His eyes were fixated on the boy's reaction, interested. Jisung tangled his fingers in Felix's pink hair before tugging on it, making Felix gasp again. He leaned forward and bit the boy's ear lobe. Felix let out a soft moan as the boy's hot breath hit his neck and ear again. 

''What did you have to call me again? Come on, it's not that hard Lixie~'' Jisung sing songed, something sadistic lingering in his voice that made Felix crave more of that pain, of that sting on his body, imprinted on him, on his mind. ''H-hyung.'' Felix heaved out in between deep breaths. ''That's it. My little needy boy.'' Felix felt the elder's voice vibrate against his skin with every word. His eyes fluttered shut in total submission. Jisung smirked as he leaned back. 

''You seemed to enjoy that quite much Lixie. You're more perverted than I thought, enjoying the hands of your hyung on your ass.'' Jisung teased, his hands moving back to Felix's ass immediately as if it were a magnet. Rubbing the red smooth skin. Felix groaned and weakly shook his head. ''N-no. M' not a pervert. I was j-just surprised.'' Jisung raised his eyebrow. He literally just almost came onto the floor, why is he still denying? 

Jisung sighed exaggeratedly. ''Felix.'' Jisung said, his voice dropping, sending a shiver down Felix's spine. ''Y-yes hyung?'' Felix answered, feeling a bit confused. ''Good boys don't tell lies.'' Jisung said before slapping Felix's ass again, even harder this time. 

Felix gasped again, followed by a moan that made Jisung excited. Felix's body gave in for a moment as he jerked forward. Hands slipping down the wall, having just enough grip to keep standing up. Felix's legs were shaking as more pre come dripped onto the floor, making a small puddle between his legs. 

''S-sorry hyung!'' Felix cried out feeling tears prick in the corner of his eyes. And Felix was so close. Feeling pleasure built up in the core of his stomach. Deep pants leaving his lips as he felt the sting of Jisung's hand crawl underneath his skin. The feeling reaching where even his dirty imagination wasn't able to reach as his mind felt dizzy for a second. 

''Your ass is so cute and pink right now, Felix.'' Jisung groaned, smoothing the red skin with his hands. Felix let out soft whimpers as Jisung kept teasing him. 

Felix didn't really know what was going on anymore, his mind processing too slow as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. 

He felt Jisung's hand slip between his legs to grab his dick. Felix let out a broken whine as Jisung's hand started to rub him slowly. Jisung purposely pushed his arm up so his wrist was pressing and rubbing against his balls and Felix felt himself becoming weaker and weaker. Drool dripping down his chin as he moaned, begging for more. His hips slowly but impatiently rolling back, fucking himself into Jisung's hand with twitching hips.

''A-ah, gh-hng!'' Felix let out high pitched frustrated moans as he was reaching his climax. He felt his head being pulled up by his hair once more as Jisung's fingers were entangled into his locks. ''Remember, no cumming yet.'' Jisung said, letting go off Felix's hair. 

Felix let out a loud whine as his hips were shaking. He was trying to hold back so badly. ''H-hyung! J-jisung hyung! S-stop, I'm gonna come, gonna c-come!'' Felix cried out, desperately pulling away from Jisung's hand. 

Of course he had the choice to just come anyway. Jisung was still his enemy and honestly, why would he listen to him? On the other hand, Jisung was the one making him feel so good and Felix wanted Jisung so badly that he did not really have another choice except to obey the elder. 

''P-please Jisung hyung. Please, just l-let me come.'' Felix breathed out, his head dropping against the wall out of frustration as Jisung removed his hand from his throbbing dick. Jisung smirked widely. ''Didn't I say that I still wanted to try something out?'' Felix turned his head towards Jisung in confusion. ''D-didn't you just do that...?'' He asked, uncertain. 

Jisung chuckled. ''No, I'm going to do that now. I see that my little Lixie has no idea what sex between men is like. Good thing I'm the top.'' Jisung said, feeling smug. Felix glared at him, but he knew that Jisung was right so he didn't make a comment about it. 

Jisung grabbed Felix's ass cheeks again, making the boy surprised as he spread them apart. ''I see that you're clean down here.'' Jisung mumbled. Felix was really confused, was Jisung just really staring at his anus right now? 

''Uh y-yeah, I always clean myself thoroughly before I go swimming.'' Felix explained, stumbling over his words. ''C-can you now please stop doing that, h-hyung?'' Felix said, feeling really embarrassed, his cheeks heating up to his ears. 

''Hm, maybe. But only because I'm impatient myself, after the things you've said to me today there is no way I'm doing this for you.'' Felix rolled his eyes. ''Yeah yeah whatever, as long as you just do something.'' He accidentally said out loud as he was annoyed. 

Jisung frowned. Did Felix just really act so rude towards him? 

Jisung leaned forward and opened his mouth, sinking his teeth and nails in the soft skin of Felix's ass. Felix shrieked, feeling the waves of pain roll through his body right towards his dick. His thighs clenched together trying desperately to hold his orgasm back as Jisung's warm tongue pressed against his sensitive skin. 

''Hng, h-hyung! Ah, p-please hyung.'' Felix cried out as Jisung removed his mouth, licking across the mark of his teeth. ''Will you stop being so fucking rude baby? I'll give you something good if you're going to behave for hyung.'' Jisung growled out, giving Felix's plump ass a small smack to watch it jiggle. The way Felix was shamelessly standing against the tile shower wall of the swimming pool, bent over and moaning for him made Jisung so excited. 

Felix nodded almost too quickly after the words left Jisung's mouth and it made the boy chuckle. Felix was so fucking desperate. His dick was twitching and dripping helplessly between his legs and all because of Jisung. ''Y-yes hyung. I-i will listen, j-just please, t-touch me.'' Felix brought the words out with a broken voice and it turned Jisung on so much. ''That's my good boy.'' 

Jisung bit on his lip as he grabbed lotion from his side of the shower. Even though teasing Felix like this was fun, it was time for Jisung's big reveal of sex between men. He already smirked at the thought of Felix's reaction. He opened the lotion tube and squirted a big amount into his hand. Felix turned his head out of curiosity until Jisung glared at him with warning eyes so he looked away quickly. 

Jisung rubbed the transparant lotion between his fingers, warming it up before spreading Felix's cheeks again, hearing a staggered breath from the other. ''Okay, I will do it now baby.'' Felix nodded in response, waiting for what Jisung was about to do. 

Jisung didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous himself as well. He had never done this before and this was Felix. His finger was shaking a bit and he tried to calm down. He was way too excited for this to do it slowly. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before pressing his lubed finger against Felix's twitching entrance. 

Felix's eyes widened and his breath quickened in anticipation as Jisung circled his wet finger along that area. Jisung kept teasing the boy for some seconds, watching the boy's hips shake in anticipation as he tried to reach Jisung's finger, but he kept pulling it away. Felix let out a frustrated whine. He was so done with Jisung's teasing at this point. Jisung had a way too joyful smirk on his face as he teased the boy. 

When the lotion started so slide down his finger and when Felix's entrance was already wet enough, Jisung decided to finally push it in. He tried to do it slowly but Felix was sucking him up. Jisung watched with surprised eyes as his whole middle finger was fully inside before he even knew it. 

Felix let out uneven breaths in discomfort, his eyebrows knitted together. ''T-that's it...?'' Felix asked, uncertain. Jisung chuckled. ''Uh-no.'' He answered, watching in awe as Felix was wrapped around his finger tightly. It was so warm inside and honestly Jisung was losing his patience every second he waited. But he didn't want to put his dick in yet. This was way too much fun. 

He felt all giggly inside from just putting in one finger. 

But it wasn't just anything, because it was Felix who he was going to be fingering. 

''Then, when are you finally going to-ah!'' Felix let out a surprised moan as Jisung experimentally curled his finger up, pressing it against Felix's tight walls. Jisung smirked and kept pressing it against Felix's walls while thrusting it in and out of the boy. Felix's breath quickened as soft whines and moans left his lips. 

''J-jisung h-hyung. G-give me m-more hng.'' Felix moaned as his eyes were closed. Long eyelashes flush against his pink cheeks as his legs were still trembling. ''What did you say, hm?'' Jisung asked, teasing him again. Felix let out another frustrated whine, something Jisung wanted to hear forever. Felix had a beautiful deep voice, yes. But the way his voice raised, high pitched and broken as he was lost in pleasure, filled Jisung's stomach with butterflies. 

''P-please hyung.'' Felix said, desperately trying to fuck himself back on Jisung's finger, and Jisung knew that this was going to be fun when he was actually going to put it in. ''Hm good boy. My Lixie is so pretty, such a good boy for hyung.'' Jisung said in a low whisper, pressing a couple kisses to the small of Felix's sweaty back. Felix let out a moan at that and Jisung felt him clenching around his finger, knowing what the words did to him. 

Jisung pulled his finger out, to great disappointment of Felix. He grabbed the lotion and squirted some more onto his fingers because, you can never have enough. He slid two lubed up fingers across Felix's entrance, lubing it up a bit. Felix let out a gasp and shrieked. ''C-cold!'' Jisung snickered. ''Oops sorry, forgot to warm it up.'' Felix turned his head and glared at the boy. Jisung could be so fucking childish. 

Jisung pressed two fingers inside this time, hearing a satisfied sigh from Felix as he was stretched out and filled again. ''You're actually such a little perverted slut Lixie. Look at you immediately fucking yourself on my fingers.'' Jisung said with a big smirk, feeling Felix clench around him tightly from the words. The way Jisung was insulting and praising Felix at the same time drove him crazy. Felix wanted more, more of this feeling. It felt amazing, even if it was a bit uncomfortable at first. He needed more. 

Jisung felt his dick twitch from the shameless moan Felix let out as he curled both his fingers. This boy made him feel such incredible things. Jisung wondered why they were only doing this now because he was so fucking desperate to feel Felix around him. And Felix was so fucking needy for this that Jisung almost wanted to give up on going slow and just give Felix what he was asking for, as the boy kept asking for more, his hips rolling back on both Jisung's fingers. 

Jisung licked his lips hungrily as he thrusts his fingers in and out at a fast speed, wanting to hear Felix's soft moans. What was even better, was that Jisung hadn't even touched the boy's prostate yet, but he was planning on doing that soon. Felix had to be in his most sensitive state first, and Jisung knew that he was reaching that faster and faster. 

''Let's put in a third finger hm?'' Jisung said, watching the way Felix nodded his head, his soft hair bouncing on top of his head. ''Y-yes oh god yes. P-please hyung.'' Felix moaned, desperate for more as Jisung had riled him up so much. And this was why Jisung knew that foreplay was a good idea. He was so pleased with the trembling, shaking, moaning boy in front of him that he couldn't have asked for anything better. 

Jisung pushed in three fingers and Felix took it so well. He watched how the boy stretched around him as he scissored him open. ''Let's loosen you up a bit more hm?'' Jisung said as he teasingly stopped moving his fingers, watching how Felix rolled his hips back on his fingers with that same frustrated whine. 

Jisung saw how Felix's legs started to tremble more and how his breath became uneven. This was the moment. Jisung placed his hand on Felix's hips, squeezing it to sign that Felix had to stop moving. ''Stop moving for a sec baby, I'll make you feel really good.'' Jisung said. 

Felix, with a bit of protest, listened to him and stopped his movements. Jisung still had all three fingers inside but started to push them in deeper until he softly pressed his finger against the swollen bundle of nerves that he was looking for. He smirked, Felix was so horny that it was easy to find, as it was really swollen. 

He pressed all three fingers against the boy's prostate roughly, waiting for the his reaction. Felix's eyes widened and he immediately moved his hips back on Jisung's fingers. ''T-there! R-right there h-hyung ahng! AH!'' Felix moaned loudly, shameless as he was lost in this new found pleasure. 

Felix kept moaning uncontrollably loud as Jisung's fingers poked and pressed against his prostate while stretching him out. At first Jisung was scared that someone was going to find them and see them, but it also turned him on. People could see how Felix was bent forward, legs spread and ass flaunted up for him. All for him to play with. 

Jisung smirked at himself as he twisted and turned his fingers inside Felix, teasingly brushing them against the boy's prostate. 

Felix's back was moving erratically. From arching it deep to bending it like a scared cat. Jisung loved the amount of effect he had on the boy. How he could see his reactions in detail as his body wasn't able to hide how he was feeling. The way Felix's fingers were curled up against the wall, trying to grip onto something while trying to not slip off. 

The way Felix was clenching and unclenching around his fingers as he massaged Felix's prostate until he was crying out his name. 

''It's so swollen Felix, do you enjoy it that much? To the point where you're just shamelessly moaning my name, while everyone can hear it, hm?'' Jisung said, fingers combing through Felix's soft pink hair. 

Felix wasn't able to form a coherent sentence, but Jisung knew that this was turning Felix on so much. The filthy words he was spitting out making Felix spill pre cum onto the ground. 

Jisung softly pulled Felix's hair, leaning close to his face as he pressed some kisses against his warm neck. Watching Felix's eyes flutter closed at that. ''Are you going to come Lixie? Is my baby going to come from just my fingers?'' Jisung teased, poking his fingers against the boy's prostate. Watching how the eyes of the boy rolled to the back of his head out of pleasure. 

Jisung placed a kiss against Felix's cheek, wanting to eat the pinkish freckled cheeks. 

''Y-yes hyung ah! L-let me hng. L-let me come, p-please ah, h-hyung!'' Felix moaned out, another tear streaming down his cheek. Jisung hushed the boy and wiped the tear off. ''You can come baby. Come for hyung.'' Jisung whispered against Felix's ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

Felix's eyes fluttered closed as he finally let go. His legs shaking and his head falling between his arms as Jisung let go off his hair. 

His dick was red and swollen as cum splattered onto the tile floor. This was the first time for Felix to ever have an orgasm like this. He couldn't do this at home really, so it always had to be done fast. What Felix felt right now wasn't like anything he had felt before and he was seeing stars. This was way beyond anything he could ever even imagine. He came with his dick untouched, and all because of Jisung. 

Jisung let Felix calm down as he carefully pulled his fingers out. He himself, was still rock hard and really horny. And he wasn't planning on letting Felix go so easily. But it didn't seem that Felix was done yet either. 

Jisung noticed how Felix was, in fact, still half hard even after coming that much. 

Felix looked up at Jisung with teary kitten eyes, breath still heavy and Jisung wanted to eat him right up. His pink hair was sticking against his sweaty forehead, his lips were glossy from the drool that laid on it and his cheeks were pink. The boy's blush got even darker as he looked like he wanted to say something. ''J-jisung..hyung. U-uhm, I-I'm still not done.'' Felix mumbled the last part of the sentence, feeling way too embarrassed after what he just did. 

Jisung smiled at him. ''What do you mean?'' He asked. Of course he knew what Felix meant, he was still half hard, but he wanted him to say it. ''I-i was wondering if, I mean, y-you're also hard and, I don't know. I-I was wondering if we could do t-that again, w-what you did. A-and I could jerk you o-off or something?'' Felix murmured. Jisung chuckled and shook his head as he petted Felix on the head, who was looking up at him with big expectant eyes. 

''I have a way better idea.'' Jisung said with a big smirk. Felix still stared at him, a bit confused. ''Y-you do?'' Jisung nodded. ''I didn't just do that for nothing, I was just opening you up for the real thing.'' Jisung said smugly as he went back to his place behind Felix. And Jisung was glad that Felix exercised a lot and that he had a strong back as a swimmer because he still looked comfortable in the same position. 

''W-wait, what do you mean the r-real thing?'' Felix was so oblivious. It was adorable. ''I think you will know it soon.'' Jisung said as he grabbed the lotion again and squirted a huge amount on his hand and on his throbbing cock. ''Fuck that's cold.'' Jisung cursed as he bit on his lip, slowly stroking his length, eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. He couldn't wait to feel Felix clenching around him. 

Jisung pushed Felix's ass cheeks apart with his fingers as he slid his cock between them, wetting Felix's hole once more. ''H-hyung w-what are you doing?'' Felix asked with a surprised voice. Feeling how Jisung rubbed himself between his ass cheeks, letting out low grunts. 

Felix was breathing heavily as he let Jisung have his way with him. He received all the pleasure before this, after all. Jisung kept grinding himself against Felix for some time, hearing the boy's embarrassed whimpers and moans, making his stomach flood with arousal. But his patience was finally running up. 

''Okay baby boy, I'm going to put it in now. Don't be surprised, I'll go slowly.'' Jisung explained. ''P-put it in?'' He heard Felix squeak underneath him. ''Yes, what else did you expect? That this was the ''real'' thing? You're so oblivious, baby face.'' Jisung said with a chuckle. Felix let out an embarrassed groan of annoyance, his blush reaching to his ears for the 100th time today. 

Jisung pressed the tip of his cock against Felix's entrance. Circling it around the rim to make sure that the slide was going to be smooth. ''Y-you don't have a condom or anything right?'' Felix suddenly asked, making Jisung look up. ''Uh..no. I'm clean but, I mean we don't have to do this, I understand if you-'' 

''No no no! We're going to do this. I'm clean too. J-just, just do it.''(always use protection guys lol) Felix cut off Jisung's sentence, making the boy smirk. ''Alright then.'' Jisung's hands were placed on Felix's hips as he slowly pushed himself inside, feeling the head slip in. He let out a low grunt, eyes fluttering shut as Felix clenched around him.

Jisung wanted to drown in the boy's warmth and he started to push in deeper as Felix seemed comfortable. Felix let out soft whimpers as he was stretched out by Jisung's cock. The boy sunk in deeper until he stopped and bottomed out. Eyes still fluttered shut as Felix clenched around him as if his life depended on it. The boy was so tight and warm and just absolutely perfect. 

The slide went smooth and Jisung couldn't wait to fuck the boy until he was screaming his name. He felt Felix's hips twitch underneath his hands and around his cock, getting used to the feeling of being stretched out. Both their breath's were heavy and erratic. 

''T-this is your first time, isn't it?'' Felix suddenly asked in between pants. Jisung looked up, confused. How did Felix know? He had always bragged about his sex life, there was no way, and still- ''Your hands are literally going to squeeze me to death.'' Felix said, distracting Jisung from his thoughts. 

Jisung looked down at his hands that were tightly holding Felix's waist, nails digging into the soft skin. The pleasure was so overwhelming that he had to hold onto something, but he quickly loosened his grip, seeing red marks in the skin. 

''So...is it?'' Felix asked again. Jisung looked up at Felix, not knowing what to say, really. He was still in shock. ''That's good.'' Felix said with a chuckle. Knowing that he was right with the lack of response coming from Jisung. 

Jisung gulped, feeling butterflies fill his stomach from Felix's respond. 

''Y-yeah.'' Jisung said with a croaky voice. 

Felix wiggled his hips impatiently. ''Are you still going to move?'' Jisung didn't have to be told twice. He quickly pulled halfway out before pushing back in, the gasps coming from Felix encouraging him to go faster. 

Jisung was groaning with every thrust as Felix clenched around him tightly. Before he knew it his hips were moving on his own, pushing deep inside the other boy before pulling out and slamming back in. 

Felix was already a moaning mess. Feeling so full as Jisung's dick stretched him out and filled him up to the brim of his stomach. The way Jisung angled his hips, making sure he hit Felix's prostate just right to have him crying out of pleasure. 

Jisung's hands were gripping Felix's hips, pushing the boy back onto his cock before pulling halfway out. ''Fucking god Felix, you're s-so tight.'' Jisung grunted as he watched how his dick disappeared inside the boy who sucked him up eagerly. 

The room quickly filling with the sounds of squelching lube and Jisung's hips hitting Felix's plump ass in a steady rhythm. Although, it was hard to hear that above Felix's shameless loud moans that made Jisung thrust his hips inside even harder. Making sure to hit Felix's prostate with every snap of his hips. 

Felix's legs were shaking and his arms kept slipping off the wall and he knew that his body was going to give in from the over stimulation he was feeling. ''J-ji, h-hyung ah! Ahng hng ah! T-turn m-me ah around!'' Felix said in between moans. Jisung obeyed and pulled out of Felix, making the boy whine. He turned the boy around, staring into his beautiful teary eyes. 

Felix was tired, his legs gave in and he slumped against the wall, sliding down until he sat onto the ground. ''Are you okay?'' Jisung asked as he was still holding onto the boy. Felix nodded. ''You can continue, please.'' He said with heavy breaths. ''A-are you comfortable like this though?'' Jisung asked, a bit concerned. Felix nodded. ''Y-yes it's fine. I just wanna come, please.'' 

Jisung was so in love with Felix and his mind was just clouded with the lust he was feeling. He brushed a couple sweaty hairs out of Felix's face before pressing his lips against the younger. Felix's eyes fluttered closed as he let out a satisfied hum. Feeling how Jisung spread his legs and pushed himself back inside. Felix moaned through the kiss from the different angle. 

Jisung snapped his hips inside the boy as he was bouncing on his legs. Hooking his own legs around Jisung's waist for a steady grip as their kiss deepened. 

They finally pulled away from the kiss, both breathing heavily as they moaned each others names like they were the only two persons on the world in this moment. 

''I love you. I love you so much Lixie, fuck. So fucking much.'' Jisung said, not being able to stop himself as he had already confessed his feelings before he knew it. 

He looked at Felix who looked back at him with the same teary dark eyes, filled with love. 

''I-I love you t-to Ji, f-fuck ah. S-so much. A-always have hng.'' Felix said, eyes clenching closed and mouth slightly opened as Jisung reached so deep, pressing against his prostate. 

Jisung pressed his forehead against Felix, he was so happy. He had finally confessed his feelings towards Felix and Felix felt the same. He wanted to stay like this forever. Close and warm with Felix. 

He watched the way Felix's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his he pushed his hips inside. Felix's toes curling in pleasure as he grabbed Jisung's shoulders. His body moving and bouncing with Jisung's thrust. A puddle of pre cum laying on his stomach as his dick bounced up and down with every hard thrust of Jisung. 

They were both really close. Jisung's steady rhythm started to falter and his thrusts became staggered. 

Felix was moaning loudly as his body was shaking around Jisung. ''S-so close ah!'' Felix moaned. 

''M-me too.'' Jisung groaned. 

Felix whimpered from the over stimulation he was feeling. ''J-just come inside.'' 

Jisung groaned at that as he thrusted in a couple more times before letting go. He buried himself deep inside Felix before releasing his come inside the younger. Hips shaking from the sensation of the intense orgasm. 

Not shortly after that, Felix's eyes were clenched closed, his whole body shaking as another load of cum splattered on his stomach. His dick was spent and so was the rest of his body. 

He immediately fell limb inside Jisung's arms who held him, slowly slipping out of the boy, making him whimper. 

They both felt extremely happy in each others arms in this moment, without a care in the world. ''Let's get you cleaned up.'' Jisung said with a tired voice, pressing a kiss to Felix's cheek who weakly nodded and smiled at him.


End file.
